An apparatus for holding electronic device usually must include the three features: easy to operate, firm clamping and not prone to random movement. The easy-to-operate criterion means that putting and removing the device from the device holder can be easily executed. The firm clamping criterion means that the device is firmed clamped by the device holder once clamped until released. The not-prone-to-random-movement criterion means that the device holder will not randomly move in the vehicle due to the swirl or bumpy road condition to ensure the device will stay stationary.
As the device to be held may be for different uses and purposes, additional functions for the device holder are in demands. For example, for devices with a display, such as smart phone with GPS or navigator, the driver is required to read the display for information. In this situation, the device holder must be able to adjust the direction so that the driver can have a comfortable viewing angle to the display or prevent the display from sunlight reflection to interfere with viewing, and so on.
For the aforementioned object, the inventor of the present invention filed a patent application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/753,099. The device holder can provide good clamping state, and has a shading effect for the sunshine so that the driver can have a better viewing of the display. However, because the invention disclosed in the filed application still requires the user to use both hands to open up the device holder, the operation is not sufficiently convenient to put the device into or remove the device from the holder. In addition, to meet the not-prone-to-random-movement criterion, the holder must have a sufficient weight, which adds inconvenience to portability. Hence, the inventor further provides an enhancement and improvement to the aforementioned application.